A Rose
by house-chan
Summary: Kaneki finally realizes his feelings for Touka but will he be able to pass all the obstacles in his way and reach touka with his feelings. or will he be left alone to be tortured like a lone flower in the dark.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is my first time writing a Fan fiction hope you guys enjoy it. feel free to review and give some pointers for a newbie like me ;)**

* * *

Kaneki shuffled around nervously in his apartment, mustering the courage to ask Touka-chan out. Just as he was to head out of the door he had decided to take a detour that would take Kaneki a few more minutes of walking, but this did not matter to Kaneki; he had resolved himself to go to all lengths to get Touka-chan to go out with him. He did not care at how long it took him to make Touka-chan to fall for him; he was going to do it. He walked out in his usual attire his old hoodie, a pair of worn out jeans, shoes which were smeared in what appears to be mud but Kaneki knew it wasn't and finally he had his signature eye patch on his left eye.

He had been thinking of asking out Touka-chan since the incident at the old church a week ago he had realized his feelings for Touka-chan when she had bitten him. His desire for self-sacrifice that had ended in him getting eaten was an overwhelming want to protect Touka-chan.

* * *

He had reached Anteiku about half an hour later only to realize that Touka-chan was not in for she was taken out by her best friend Yoriko.

Instead of Kaneki getting to tell Touka-chan about his adoration for her, he was bombarded with sentences beginning with "Back in my wild days ,when I was called 'Devil Ape'" provided by Enji Koma. Then shortly afterwards Kaneki was whisked away by Itori to the "Helter Skelter" bar to drink with her, although drinking alcohol was the same as drinking liquid rubber Itori seemed to adore the drink. "I would not be caught dead drinking that" thought Kaneki to himself. He surrendered at around midnight and decided to go back to his apartment. When he arrived he had added a solitary flower to an empty vase; the flower was initially supposed to be for Touka-chan:Kaneki had bought it due to the radiating navy colour of the flower. It was very close to the shade of Touka-chan's hair. Kaneki slumped unto his bed and sighed in defeat.

Kaneki may have not been successful but he promises to himself that he will be able to ask Touka-chan out on a date with him some day.

* * *

Kaneki is now feeling a new sense of hope and a renewed sense of courage after he was unable to ask Touka-chan out on a date with him last time. This time it was going to be different he was going to ask Touka-chan while they were both on a shift at Anteiku.

When Kaneki had arrived in the cafe, Kaneki had again prepared something for the act of asking Touka-chan out. On the verge of entering the cafe he suddenly felt anxious in that he was about to ask Touka-chan, and this continued until he encountered the Enji Koma again with his same story with the same start as before. Next person Kaneki saw was Nishino-senpai; Nishino-senpai was looking at Kaneki very suspiciously. Somehow probably Nishino-senpai had managed to see the navy coloured rose behind Kaneki's back this gave Nishino-senpai enough incentive to tease Kaneki till he was on the verge of crying. After a few minutes of talking to Nishino-senpai it usually consisted of line such as "Who does the little eye-patch want to go out with" and after he realized who it was he added lines such as "So Kaneki and Touka-chan finally gonna make out and make babies". Kaneki was thinking silently to himself that Nishino-senpai was lucky Touka-chan was not around or else Nishino was going to die.

Then when Kaneki was finally in the changing the locker room, he had met with the manager, during his encounter Kaneki recalls being told that Touka-chan was not going to be doing the shift tonight because she had to study for a classical literature class and she wanted some time off to study thoroughly for this particular subject.

Kaneki felt degraded once again and people he had served in the cafe were picking up on the aura that Kaneki was radiating; most ignored him and tried to not engage Kaneki in anything. Though not this could be the same with the others who gave Kaneki a encouraging smile and Kaneki just gave an appreciative glance in their direction as a sign of thanks towards the people in their respective tables and booths.

Kaneki finally returned from his shift at Anteiku and as he had done before he added the second the rose to the vase which held the previous navy rose. This was again followed by slumping onto his bed and moaning audibly from his apartment.

* * *

Kaneki the next day was looking out towards the street with a cup of coffee in his hand, he sat there watching a young kid play with his pet rabbit in the nearby park. Kaneki contemplated on whether he should continue with his quest to capture the brash, impulsive and tomboyish ghoul's heart. Kaneki had soon reached a conclusion if he was not able to ask Touka-chan a third time he would not have enough courage to be rejected somehow, and then he was going to stop his futile attempts.

For the third and final time Kaneki had collected all his remaining shards of dignity and his courage to go up to Touka-chan and ask her out on a date. He grabbed the tarnished brass door handle and he entered the building with an overwhelming sense of anxiety. He forced one foot in front of the other, to Kaneki's surprise he had to use all his concentration to not run away from the shop and never tell Touka about his feelings for her.

At first he was not able to find Touka-chan anywhere in the main area of the cafe. He once again felt as if he was going to be consumed by the overwhelming anxiety he was experiencing. He checked in the locker room "maybe Touka-chan was getting ready for a shift" he quietly whispered to himself. Deciding that she was not there he once again walked out into the main area of the cafe.

What awaited him was Touka-chan and the other workers of Anteiku how did he not notice Touka before? "oh well" thought Kaneki he slowly walked up to Touka having accumulated enough courage to tell her he was about to say the words that Kaneki had wanted to say for a long time before a shower of broken pieces of glass rained on all the people inside of Anteiku. There was a peculiar man in a beige suit in the place where the glass used to be... he wore a hockey mask... that covered his whole face unlike Kaneki's own mask.

He abruptly asked "which one of you is Kaneki Ken?" breaking Kaneki's train of thought then he stopped and realized that the scary man in the suit was looking for him, and only him.


	2. Chapter 2

Touka felt as if she was to blame for the recent abduction of Kaneki by the notorious Jason and not to mention his own shitty younger brother. She realized that Kaneki was abducted by Aogiri Tree the Ghoul organization that had been causing a lot of trouble in the other wards. Touka was not going to let Kaneki get away from her she had gotten too close to him, Although she was quite reluctant she had to face the truth she didn't want Kaneki to go she had gone through that too many times she was not going to allow another important person to walk out o her like before; it hurt too much it was his dad at first then his shitty brothe- wait why was Touka placing Kaneki with the rest of her family. She shortly decided not to delve on it any longer. She was about to enter on the meeting that would decide whether they were going to save Kaneki from the clutches of Aogiri Tree, she decided if they vote no; she would go on her own to save Kaneki and take on the whole of Aogiri if she has to. She was about to walk out of the room to go and save Kaneki but Yomo-san was in her way she was then forced to stay and listen to the others. It was good that she decided to wait for the others decision because if she didn't she would have probably gotten annihilated by the overwhelming amount of soldiers and the captains of Aogiri two of which are: His shitty brother and Jason. She was thankful for the help of Anteiku and Uta-san had come as well because she knew without them she would die before he gets have a long talk with Kaneki...

* * *

She had gone to her own room above the cafe only to find the lone navy rose that Kaneki had dropped when he was abducted by Aogiri. She stared into the navy coloured rose; the rose intrigued her, who was the rose meant for. Was it for an act of thanks or was it for a declaration of love. She pondered and pondered until she had managed to sleep with the rose lying on her chest.

Hinami walked into Touka's room to check up on her, she had found her Onee-chan with a single tear on her eye and the single rose being tightly hugged on her chest.

Touka woke up very suddenly. She woke with Hinami looking at her from her bedroom doorway. She was surprised, so much so that her Kagune had come out unexpectedly. She instantly retracted her Kagune and got out of bed. She forgot about the rose until she saw it fall down from her chest.

How it reminded her of him and how weak she actually was. She wanted to get stronger so that she wouldn't have to lose anyone else that she love- wait a second was she about to say that she loved Kaneki? "No! No! No!" she thought to herself "we may be close but we are not in love... I think?"

And Hinami just stood there in confusion at why was her Onee-chan shaking her head and Hinami thinks that there might be a slight tint of pink on her cheeks. Hinami wondered who was the lucky guy that made her Onee-chan blush. She had a slight idea but who knows, she did want to be someone who got it misunderstood so she just kept quiet and continued to stare in amusement at her Onee-chan.

When Touka finished her fit over Kaneki and her endless repetition that she was not in love with him she gave up shortly after realizing the futility of her words she had actually fallen for the useless, innocent and incredibly weak Kaneki...

* * *

"What's 1000 minus 7?" a voice in distance seemed to ask.

Kaneki couldn't focus on anything but the pain and the numbers these numbers were his lifeline in keeping him sane and these numbers will lead him to the next bout of pain where he would scream and cry until the pain stopped. He continued to cling onto the numbers and through the pain he had learnt many things. One of which was if you wanted to survive in this world you had to be the one on top. The other thing was that he had to get stronger if he wanted to protect the people he cared about.

Kaneki had heard the sound of the distant metal doors opening this triggered Kaneki to flinch from the sound for this sound usually indicated a new wave of pain but not today this sound had not even fazed Kaneki. Yamori had cracked his fingers from Thumb

(Crack)

Index

(Crack)

Middle, Ring

(Crack)(Crack)

And finally pinkie

(Crack)

He then continued by walking towards the seemingly lifeless Kaneki. "Has Kaneki finally given into the pain; is Kaneki... **DEAD**?"

In a blink of an eye Yamori felt a dull pain by the side of his face. This continued to block his right eye, with hot, sticky blood. Kaneki was surprised at how foul other Ghouls actually taste like, but he guesses that she would have to get used to it if he wanted to protect is friends... his nakama

At the end of it all Yamori noticed something he had not noticed in his rage. Kaneki's hair it was... it was... White.

A few moments later he heard the sounds of the buildings collapsing about to trap him inside his own playhouse. "Would you look at that; in the place where I killed the most, I am the last victim" realizing his demise he just laughed and laughed until he felt movement. Not around him but he himself was moving. "Who is dragging me now" thought Yamori "maybe its Kaneki back to finish me off". Then Yamori passed out.

Kaneki saw something in the distance... It was Touka! Touka was in trouble; instinctively Kaneki was already on the move with his Kagune already out. He saw that Touka was fighting, she was fighting Ayato. It was her shitty brother.

* * *

**A/N: sorry for a really bad action scene, I cant do action scenes T_T. **

**I'm back with chap 2 and hopefully u guys like it. I'll probably post again next week so until then...**

**LATERS ;)**


End file.
